Artificial methods of data storage have existed for millennia, dating at least from the time of cave paintings and tallying by marking sticks approximately 40,000 years ago. Systematic data storage using standardized symbols—for example, writing on clay tablets—dates at least from Ancient Sumer in the third millennium B.C.E. More recently, data storage using computers has arisen, now predominantly in a digital format involving the serial storage and retrieval of bits of data.
Data storage hardware currently varies depending on whether it is used for short-term or long-term functions, and a more or less volatile, fast or dense storage type may be used for those functions. Many seek a universal memory device, fulfilling both long- and short-term functions needed for computing, to eliminate the cost of manufacturing multiple devices using different technology.
It should be understood that the disclosures in this application related to the background of the invention in, but not limited to, this section titled “Background,” are to aid readers in comprehending the invention, and do not set forth prior art or other publicly known aspects affecting the application; instead the disclosures in this application related to the background of the invention comprise details of the inventor's own discoveries, work and work results, including aspects of the present invention. Nothing in the disclosures related to the background of the invention is or should be construed as an admission related to prior art or the work of others prior to the conception or reduction to practice of the present invention.